Lean On Me
by Leasel P
Summary: What happens when Mac and Stella finally give into temptations and will the results tear them apart or finally bring them together.


**Lean On Me.**

Authors: Princess Leasel & mj0621  
Rating:M  
Genre:Romance/General  
Spoilers:None  
Summary: What happens when Mac and Stella finally give into temptations and will the results tear them apart and finally bring them together.  
Disclaimer:We own nothing but that not to say we cant dream!!!!!!!  
A/N: Yes!! another SMACked ficcie!! we need more stella/mac shippers on FF! We had a blast working together to write this and we hope you guys have just as much fun reading it. There will be another chapter which we are very much looking forward to writting.  
Please review on your way out!

**Stella's POV:**

I was walking as fast as I could. I couldn't be there anymore, it had just all been too much today and I just wanted to get as far away as possible. As people passed, they would throw me filthy looks. I didn't care; I wasn't in the mood to be moving out of people's way, they could move out of mine. I glanced up as I heard a deafening clap of thunder. The weather wasn't helping.

All week it had been overcast and grey. We had been lucky enough not to get any rain so far. Hanging my head I continued to walk. I didn't feel like going home. I wanted a distraction but knew the best thing was a nice bath, maybe a glass of wine and a goodnight sleep.

The thought of this brought a smile to my face, only for it to be wiped away moments later as the skies finally opened up. I began to run but ended up walking again. What was the point? I was already soaked.

I felt my body shiver as the cold wind ran through the tunnels created by New York's buildings. My body continued shaking but I still wouldn't do anything to fix it, in my eyes, anything I did would be pointless. Like it wouldn't make a difference... I felt my body go numb, my strength draining out of me.

I want to go home so bad now.

Turning the final corner, I made my way up the stairs, careful not to slip. I punched the up button on the elevator. The pain that seared through my wrist told me that that had been a bad idea but it had relaxed me a little. Pressing my floor, I leant back against the cold elevator wall and closed my eyes, holding the railing for support.

I noticed I was leaving a small puddle of water behind me as I exited the elevator, and paused for a moment before deciding to leave it. It's not like I had anything to wipe it up with anyway.

I eagerly fished out my keys to let myself in. My body started to give in as I saw my couch but decided against sitting on it. I knew I was tired but I wasn't ready to ruin a perfectly good piece of furniture. So I went straight to the bathroom and turned the tub on.

Sitting on the edge, I poured a decent amount of bath gel in and let my fingers hang down in the water. I watched as the force of the water caused the gel to bubble quickly and send it twirling around the tub. I had never stopped long enough to actually notice this and in my current mood it had a sort of calming effect on me.

I turned around to look for candles to lite and to find a soothing CD to play. I wanted to indulge in this moment while it lasts.

As I decided to play a jazz CD, I returned to the bathroom, ready to enjoy my bath. Grabbing a bottle and a glass with me on the way of course, this me time is not complete with this bottle right here.

Setting the bottle and glass down on the chair beside the bath I stripped out of my clothes and kicked them into the corner. Slowly I lowered myself into the bath, relishing the feeling of the hot water washing over my body. Totally emerging myself in the water a couple of times, I sat back up and poured myself a glass of wine.

I swirled it and took a long sip then another.

A ring interrupted me as I was about to refill my glass. I ignored it and continued my bath. I sunk down into the water a little and closed my eyes, the small amount of light the candles gave off caused shadows to play in the darkness. Eyes still closed I took another sip, swishing it around my mouth quickly I swallowed. Drowning the rest of my glass, I pondered for a moment whether or not a third glass was a good idea. Grabbing the bottle I slowly poured in the liquid into my glass, smiling to myself as I did it. The glass was halfway towards my lips when I heard the fucking phone ringing again.

I didn't hear the caller's voice nor did I hear a message so I just shrugged and made a mental note to check who it was later.

The rest of my bath was uninterrupted.

Standing up I wrung the water out of my hair and reached for my towel. Rubbing myself once over quickly, I tied the towel around me and began fixing the bathroom up.

As I was walking out the door, the half empty bottle of wine caught my eye. Since it was already 'almost' gone I figured there was no harm in finishing it off. Grabbing it, I made my way into the lounge room.

Making sure I was completely dry before sitting down, I then drank what was left in the bottle. I slightly turned my head towards the answering machine and tried reaching for it without getting up.

It was Mac and he left no messages. I wonder why. I doubt it's about coming in for another shift though. If it's about work, he would've been persistent about contacting me.

Now I'm curious.

Pouring the tiny amount of alcohol left in the bottle into my glass I laid down, holding the glass high and just staring at it. This was simply a perfect way end such a dreadful day. Drowning my glass, I carefully put it on the table and closed me eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me.

**Macs POV:**

I pulled up in front of Stella's apartment and looked up. Even through the thick rain I could see she had a light on somewhere in her apartment. After numerous unanswered calls in the past few hours I had decided to drive to her place and make sure she was ok. Now it was almost midnight and I was suddenly questioning why I was here. Stella was a big girl and me coming all the way out here was silly. She was probably tired after today and went straight to bed. Sighing, I looked back up at her apartment window.

I guess I should go check on her since I'm already here.

I entered the apartment lobby smiling at the security guard and receptionist.

"Visiting Ms. Bonasera Detective?"

I nodded and gave another sigh. Was it ok to go to her place at this hour? Maybe she's sleeping... that would justify why she didn't answer her phone, or... maybe she was just taking a bath or a shower- I froze and fought inwardly. Never should I think about those kinds of things. I should be ashamed of myself for thinking such things.

When I reached her apartment I knocked a few times. She didn't come to the door. My worry increasing, I began knocking harder, calling out her name and still getting no reply before I remembered I have a spare key to her place. Pulling it out, I shoved it into the lock and pushed the door open rather quickly. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way around her apartment looking for her.

Walking into the lounge room, the thoughts I had just succeeded in banishing from my head came flying back. There, sprawled out on her couch, was Stella. She had a towel wrapped around her but it had come loose and was now showing a dangerous amount of skin.

I gulped as I tried hard to be discreet (so did a part of my anatomy) whilst trying to find her some blankets. I held my breath every time she shifts and the cloth on her reveals more and more flesh. I paused and closed my eyes, trying to regain my trail of thoughts. What was I going to do again?

Blankets, right.

Turning, I stopped to think where she would keep them when I heard her mutter my name. Thinking she had awoken, I glanced over to her to see she was still asleep. My mind was telling me to run and get the blankets while my body had other ideas. She had moved again. The towel was so close to falling of her. My eyes travelled up her toned legs over her towel covered stomach and to her chest. It was rising ever so slowly each time she inhaled causing the towel slipping off a little more. Mentally slapping myself I rushed out of the room in a desperate attempt to gain some kind of control over myself.

Sighing, I went in search a blanket tried to shake the mental image of her in my mind but failing miserably. Instead, I shudder and groan inwardly as I thought of her, nearly naked on her couch. I repositioned my pants to make myself comfortable but who am I kidding? She has a serious effect on me.

Walking into her bedroom, I grabbed the small blanket at the foot of her bed. Looking around her room quickly I spotted the photo on her bedside table. It was of the two of us, at last years Christmas party. She was leaning back into my embrace in the photo. My eyes darted to her bed as I began to wonder what it would be like to have her in my arms in there. Shaking my head hard, I cursed aloud at my train of thought.

The urge inside me was getting stronger and every time I suppress it, the more I want to lose it.

NO. No.

This is wrong. I should be really ashamed of myself. This is Stella, my colleague, my friend. How could I think such things about her... and me...? An inner voice laughed and reminded me of what I saw. I just shrugged it off and went back to the lounge room.

Taking one look at the lounge, I realized something was wrong. Stella was no longer there. Moving closer, I also noticed the towel that had been wrapped around her was lying on the floor in front of the lounge. Looking around the room frantically, it hit me that Stella was somewhere in her apartment naked. Oh boy, I could feel my pants become increasingly tighter as I make my way to the opposite end of the apartment.

This is so not good for me. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I bumped into Stella exiting the room. My eyes quickly travelled down her. I was speechless as she stood before me, wide eyed and impassive. My jaws dropped slightly as I desperately struggled to close my eyes. I shivered when I felt her fingers lightly touching my arm upwards.

"Mac... Is that you..?" I smell alcohol. She's drunk.

She giggles and winks at me. "Am I dreaming..?"

Her question snapped me out of my trance. Finally tearing my eyes away from her, I held the blanket out to her and nodded towards it, not trusting myself to talk just yet.

"You want me to cover up, do you?" I could see an evil sparkle in Stella's eye.

Unravelling the blanket I attempted to put it around her. She began to push it off. "I know you like what you see Mac. Come on. Why don't you take it?"

I turned in every direction except her. My heart was beating furiously. As I took a step back, she grabbed my shirt and took a step closer. "Where are you going?" she continued in a low purring voice, "Why are you blushing Mac?" She leans in to sniff me and gave another girly giggle.

I let out a low groan as I feel her breath on my neck. I grab her waist to push her back only to be met with bare skin. My heads spinning as my breath hikes, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Stella, who pushes herself flush against me her face becoming buried in my neck.

"Mac, did you know that I've always dreamed about this? About us? The what ifs?" her voice was barely audible and her body against mine was taunting me. She nuzzled my neck and put her arms around my waist. "Tell me Mac, am I the only one who's thinking about that?"

It barely registered to me that I had shaken my head until I felt Stella's lips crushed down on mine. I could feel the desperation, the need and the want in her kiss and it took everything I had to pull back.

"Stel, we can't."

I saw the hurt and anger flash through her still drunk eyes. "Why? Am I not good enough for you? Do you not find me attractive?"

It was like she had slapped me. "What no, why would you think that?" I watched as a single tear slipped down her face,

"Then kiss me Mac."

My guard went down as I saw the tear that rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, all reasons and rationalities left me. To hell with circumstances... but then again, guilt came over me. This isn't right. She's intoxicated, I'm not. I should be the one stopping this. She might regret this. I stared in her eyes and felt her skin against mine. I saw how beautiful she was. I'm damn lucky I got her; especially when I needed someone. And now she needs me. I need her too.

My mind is going a hundred miles an hour as I go over and over this situation. Stella obviously got impatient with me because next thing I know I'm being pushed back against the wall, her hands up my shirt and her lips on mine.

Her mouth slanted hungrily over mine, one of my hands became tangled in her hair as the other roamed her back. I felt her remove her hands from my chest, the lack of contact disappointed me for a second, before I felt her cup me through my pants.

I almost choked as my mind tried to process what was really happening. There we were, against the wall of the hallway, tasting each other desperately. Her hand slowly stroking me, taking me to my wildest dreams.

"Stel, I..." I tried to rationalize things but the heat was unbearable. I slowly ran my hands up her curves, to her breast and squeezed hard. I heard her gasp and she slowly pulled away and looked at me.

'Bedroom' was all I heard her say before I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. I could see the shock in her eyes as I lowered my head to her shoulder and began to suck the exposed skin there, making my way to her room as I did so. When I reached her bed I fell backwards onto it so that she was straddling me.

"I knew you always wanted me Mac." She purred at me as her hands attempted to remove my shirt. I was throbbing and in an attempt to relieve myself a little I grabbed her hips with both hands and ground myself against her until her eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped her lips.

I smiled as my name escaped her lips. She leaned down, gave me a breathtaking kiss and licked my jaw whispering, "Fuck me Mac. I want... I need you." She bit her lip and sat back up. My length was so hard and I wanted to release so bad. She started gyrating and unhurriedly started unbuttoning my shirt.

When she'd finished with my shirt, she sat back and stared at me, a look of appreciation showing on her face as she started kissing my chest. As she came up her tongue darted across my nipple causing me to buck up against her.

"Eager aren't we." she said as she did the same to my other nipple. She was torturing me and we both knew it. In one quick movement I rolled over pulling her with me. She was now staring back up at me.

"Tell me what you want Stel" I nuzzled her chin as I spoke.

"I... I want your mouth on me." my heart skipped so many beats. I could not believe this was happening.

"Where?" I managed to rasp out but knowing by the look in her eyes that she had already moved on.

Her nails dug into my back as she pulled me down onto her, biting my neck, tongue trailing over the marks she made, "Love me Mac." Her right hand lie on my scar for a moment and then back to my shoulder, "I want you now." she moaned. Her taut nipples drove me insane; her swollen lips, so intoxicating that I wanted more. Much more and I wanted it now.

I felt her hands go down and fumble with my belt. Pushing myself up, I quickly removed the offending pieces of clothing. Her look of appreciation and the throaty moan she gave me made my insides burn.

"Now Mac!" I climbed back on top of her and left a trail of kisses from her mouth, down her chest and to her belly button. Slow dipping my tongue inside of her, I smiled at her reaction as I ran my hands up her thighs. I tasted her sweet juice as she mewled in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Mac. More. I want-", she gasped. I moved up to face her and kissed her sweating body on my way. I felt her warm skin and how she wanted me to take her... claim her as my own. My erection twitched as the thought of taking her hard and fast fills my head. She digs her nails deeper and I can feel my blood trickle down my sides, but I didn't care. I only know that I'm here, on my lover who's waiting for me to fuck her, to love her.

I felt her bring her legs up and wrap them around me. It was time. Positioning myself I gently started to push into her. I wanted to go slow for so many reasons, but mainly so as not to hurt her. Stel had other ideas. Using her legs she pushed my full length into her. Her face contorted into a look of pain and pleasure.

"Stel?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine." I laid still over her until urged me to move. I began to rock in and out of her slowly. "Faster Mac"

The sensations I'm feeling almost made me melt. It was simply amazing on how our bodies seemed to fit perfectly. I buried my face in her hair and smelled the scent of roses and lavender. Her hips arches with every thrust I make, biting her lip to suppress the screams bubbling inside her. I bend down and forced her to face me with my finger.

"Look at me Stella." I pushed deeper and stronger as her moans persuaded me to do more. "Stella, look at me and tell me what you want." I wanted her. I also wanted to hear those words again from her.

"I want you Mac, I want your name on my lips as I come and mine on yours. Help me." Her words threw me over the edge; with a new found energy, I increased my speed, desperate to give her what she wanted. I watched as her lips parted and silent gasps escaped them, I saw her eyes shut and her head go back into the pillow. "Stel, I want to see you, open your eyes." The pleasure and love in her eyes was amazing, and with one final thrust I watched her come, I felt her walls pulsing around me, her back arching and her body shaking. She cried out my name, told me she loved me, told me how good I felt inside her and then she fell back on the bed bring my lips down on hers.

"Mac" I lightly kissed her lips as she whispered my name. "Come for me Mac. Come inside me."

After a few more thrust and I came and felt my cum fill her. I collapse and tried not to put all my weight on her. I whisper her name in her ear so she could feel how much this means to me. I can still feel our heartbeats beating fast and I placed kisses on her neck to her lips. Our tongues danced and did all the talking for us. I sucked her lower lip and lay down beside her, embracing her tightly. As the music crooned softly in the other room, my eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

TBC…


End file.
